Tampons, and applicators for the deployment thereof, have been known in the art for some time. Most such systems consist of generally cylindrical applicator which houses the tampon and facilitates the deployment into the vaginal canal thereof. Such applicators are typically formed of two coaxial, telescoping pieces, with the inner piece acting as a plunger to force the tampon through the top of the outer piece during deployment. This is generally the extent of known tampon application systems. Improvements to such systems are generally directed to changing the shape, materials, or methods of forming the tampon. However, in use such systems can frequently fail to adequately prevent leakage of bodily fluids and can be otherwise unsanitary and inconvenient. Such unsanitary conditions can lead to toxic shock syndrome and other health complications. In addition, many known tampon products contain harmful chemicals that may lead to cancer or other health complications.
Absorbent pad have also been known in the art for some and generally consist of a rectangular-shaped piece of absorbent material that is placed beneath the undergarment to absorb any bodily fluids during the menstrual cycle. However, like known tampon systems, known pad configurations can frequently fail to adequately absorb leakage of bodily fluids and can be otherwise unsanitary and inconvenient. Pads are also often bulky and can be uncomfortable wear for extended periods of time and are not as convenient to carry in handbag or such.
The inadequacies of known feminine hygiene products can lead to insecurity, embarrassment and frustration for many women, in addition to the resulting costs of replacing and/or cleaning items ruined by the failure of these known products. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved feminine hygiene product that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings in the art.